They Love Each Other, So What's the Problem!
by ClovisWestGrad'06
Summary: James likes Lily, Lily wants her crush Tyler, Mellanie (Lily's best friend) wants James, Sirius wants Mellanie, and Remus got hot! What do we call all this added together? TROUBLE!
1. Together Again

They Love Each Other, So What's the Problem?! Chapter 1  
  
Together Again  
  
"Hey beautiful. Long time, no see."  
  
"JAMES!!!!" Lily swung around with a huge smile on her face to see a gorgeous guy of 18 with messy, jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes grinning from ear to ear.  
  
James grinned down into the beautiful red heads startling, emerald green eyes. Sure he'd talked to her over the summer, but he hadn't seen her since the end of last year. "Damn!" he thought. "She's gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw her and for Lily that's a near impossible task."  
  
"How's my little fire-head fairy?" "I'm good. Wow, it seems like forever since I last saw you. You've gotten bigger," she noticed.  
  
"Yea I've been working out all summer getting ready for Quidditch this season. What do you think?" he asked, pulling up his shirt to reveal washboard abs and a gorgeously tanned, firm chest.  
  
Lily's mouth went dry. "Holy shit!" she thought. "He may be my best guy friend but that still doesn't stop me from thinking he's totally gorgeous."  
  
"Wwweellll.... You're still a little on the puny side, but you're getting there." She teased.  
  
"WHAT!?" James shrieked. "Why you little minx!" he growled. "You'll pay for that." He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Lily shrieked and tried to get down, but James just smacked her ass playfully and started walking with her over his shoulder toward the train, charming their luggage to levitate and follow them.  
  
James led them to an empty compartment towards the end of the train. Once inside he dropped Lily on one of the soft, luxurious benches and directed their luggage into the racks above their heads, then stood looking down at her as she struggled to upright herself and fix her hair.  
  
Lily stood up and glared hard at James. He just smiled back at her and stretched out on the opposite seat from her. He was so big that his legs stretched clear across the large compartment onto her seat.  
  
"Now that we're away from my parents I can finally take off this stupid thing," Lily said, referring to the cute little pink sundress she was wearing. It was baby pink with little yellow flowers all over, it had about 3 inch sleeves, a high neckline, and came to about 2 inches above her knees.  
  
Personally James thought she looked adorable, but it really wasn't her style. Normally she was into sweatshirts and jeans or big, baggy t-shirts and jeans.  
  
"Hey baby (as Lily called most of her friends), I'm gonna change now k?k."  
  
Lily unzipped the back of her dress and started to drop it when James realized that she meant to get undressed HERE in front of him!!!  
  
His eyes went wide as the dress fell down past her hips and then onto the floor to reveal a lacy black bra that barely covered her breasts and a tiny, black, barely-there G-string. (Sure she was facing him so he couldn't see the back, but what else could it possibly be what with all those strings going this way and that and no real material to be seen.) covering a body that was any guys wet dream. Flat, well-toned stomach, fairly large breasts, and slim hips, all covered with fine soft, tanned skin.  
  
James thought that it had all of a sudden became extremely hot in the compartment and he had to lean forward in order to hide some pretty uh.obvious effects she was having on him. Did she honestly not know that he was crazy about her? He'd begun liking her towards the end of last year and the feeling had only grown over summer. She was his best girl-friend and being around her constantly was bad enough, but THIS?! This was just too much. But although he knew he needed to get up and walk out, he found he couldn't move, he was so mesmerized by her.  
  
Lily on the other hand, was perfectly oblivious to the effect she was having on James. All she could think about was how good it felt to know that she was going to be seeing Tyler again. Ahhh, Tyler. Tyler Donovan was Lily's current crush and, in her opinion, the love of her life. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall, standing at about 6'1", with dirty blonde hair, slate grey eyes, and a body to die for. Sure he wasn't quite as ripped as James but, who cares? Not everyone can be absolutely nothing but solid muscle. James' body could make Brad Pitt's look mediocre. Ok Lily, time to snap out of it and finish getting dressed, she thought to herself.  
  
Lily pulled on a tiny, tight, silk, black halter/half shirt and super tight, low-rise, hip huggers with a silver belly chain and silver chain link belt that fell low on her hips.  
  
"Damn Lil, did you really change that much over summer?" James asked. "Whatever happened to the big shirts and baggy jeans?" This really wasn't the Lily he knew.  
  
"Oh, this? I decided to try something new. This summer I bought a whole new wardrobe kinda like this. I think it works a little better on me than the old stuff I used to wear. I mean sure I'm a lost cause anyways, what with these freckles, this ugly flame red hair, and eyes that are so big they take up the majority of my face, but at least I feel a little better about myself. "LILIAN EVANS!!!!! Did I just hear you actually criticizing yourself?!" a voice growled from the doorway.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!" Lily yelled, jumping into the outstretched arms of a tall black haired, brown-eyed boy as he walked into the compartment.  
  
"Hey fairy girl. How've you been?"  
  
"I've been good. And you?"  
  
"Not too bad, unless you count the fact that I'm about to die of shame."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I just heard you criticizing yourself didn't I?" he asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well yes, but come on Siri, you know it's true. I'm no beauty, so I don't illusion myself that I am." Lily explained.  
  
"Ohhh... I see. NOT!!!! You're gorgeous and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Now that that's out of the way, look who I found wondering around on the platform all by herself while you two were getting all cozy in here." Sirius said, stepping aside so that Lily saw a beautiful blonde girl with bright topaz blue eyes smiling at her.  
  
"Mellanie!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Hey fairy. Thanks so much for leaving me outside all by myself while you came in here and got all comfy with this hottie." Mellanie said, indicating James where he sat grinning, lounging comfortably on the seat watching the exchange between all of the old lifelong friends.  
  
Mellanie gave Lily a hug and sauntered over to James and plopped down next to him as he threw his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Now all we need is Remus and we'd all be back together again." James said.  
  
"Well speak of the devil." Sirius exclaimed, looking up to see Remus Lupin lounging in the doorway of the compartment, his blonde hair in his eyes and green eyes laughing.  
  
"Yep. I'm back." Remus said.  
  
"Well now that all the Marauders and the Fairies are back together, what mischief do we have planned for this year?" Sirius asked with a wicked grin and laughter in his eyes. 


	2. The Marauders and the Fairies

They Love Each Other, So What's the Problem?! Chapter 2  
  
The Marauders and the Fairies  
  
"Well I wouldn't suggest getting into too much trouble guys," Lily drawled while a grin came over her face.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Sirius, Remus, and Mellanie all together.  
  
"You heard me. And it's because you better watch out for the new Head Girl." She said, pinning a shiny silver badge on her shirt.  
  
"HEY! You're the new Head Girl?!" everyone in the compartment yelled.  
  
"Yep. That I am."  
  
"Well, how nice. It looks like I'm gonna get to be working with one of my best friends after all." James said, pulling out another badge like Lily's but with the words "Head Boy" engraved on it, and pinning it to his shirt.  
  
"YOU"RE HEAD BOY!!!!!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Yep. Sorry baby but you're gonna have to just live with spending even more time with me than you already do." James laughed.  
  
"Oh goodie." Lily muttered sarcastically.  
  
Just as James was about to reply, they all heard a voice coming from the doorway.  
  
"Well if it isn't my favorite little Fairy girl."  
  
"TYLER!!!!!" Lily squealed, jumping up.  
  
"Hey beautiful. How was summer?"  
  
Tyler stood there looking at the gorgeous creature in front of him. Lily had filled out a little more over the summer and was as hot as hell. He knew she had a crush on him and in that moment he decided to live it up for all it was worth. He could only imagine what those breasts would feel like in his hands, his mouth, and around his cock. He could already feel her mouth around him, sucking him in, and licking him up and down.  
  
"Well hey, it was great seein you but I gotta go. I promised some friends I'd meet up with them here on the train. Catch ya later baby." Tyler said, winking at Lily and running his hand down her cheek.  
  
Lily shivered at the contact. She could almost feel something different in the touch. It wasn't like the normal hugs and playful touches they shared normally. It was almost like it was a, a caress. Like maybe he was interested in her. Her face lit up into a grin while daydreams of romantic walks around the lake, nights in each other's arms, and little blonde haired green-eyed babies, came into her head.  
  
James, on the other hand, was not so happy. Just who does that Tyler guy think he is? Coming in here and hitting on my girl! The nerve of that jerk. He didn't really know the guy, but he automatically hated him. He wasn't worth Lily's time.  
  
Sirius watched the exchange between Lily and Tyler, and then looked over to see James frowning at them. Hmmm.. I wonder just what's up with this. Does James actually like Lily??? It sure looks like it. Just then Mellanie put her hand on James' leg and Sirius was immediately distracted. God she was gorgeous!!!! With all her long blonde wavy hair down and around her face and her bright topaz blue eyes shining, he had never seen her look more beautiful. She was wearing the same thing as Lily but instead of a black top, hers was white.  
  
Remus was sitting down thinking about all the girls he was planning on laying this year.  
  
Mellanie was busy staring at James and thinking about how much she loved him. She kept thinking about all the small touches and glances between the two of them that were nothing to him, but everything to her. She just kept thinking about how if any chic ever got in her way, she'd kick their ass to Timbuktu and back, then she'd knock em dead.  
  
Tyler was down the hall with a gorgeous brunette's head in his lap, sucking his cock while he thought about when Lily would be doin the exact same thing..  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Hey guys. Well how's it been??? This is my first fanfic and I'm not too good at it, but I would really appreciate some constructive criticism so I can make this stuff better for ya'll. Well review PLEASE!!!!!!! I'll try to keep getting out a chapter a day or every other day. Talk to ya later. Bye baby. 


End file.
